


The Time of Our Lives

by MrsCastielNovak93



Category: Destiel AU!, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Castiel. He's a prince. He's never left the palace. No one has ever seen him. Then there's Dean. He's a farmer's boy who easily gets into to trouble. He's a petty thief and only steals what he needs to feed his little brother. On the day his mother dies, Cass decides to leave the palace against the King's wishes. During his great escape he runs into Dean who takes the young prince in unaware of his status. When the King's Guards search the kingdom, disrupting homes and threatening the peasants to spill the whereabouts of the Prince, Dean finds a reward poster with Cass's face on it. What would Dean do? Turn Cass in for hefty reward or protect his new friend he has come to love? Which will prevail love or greed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of Our Lives

Cass sat in bedroom located in the east tower. He starred at the village market down below. watching the hustle and buzz of common life. heard the horses feet lightly hit the cobblestones as they pulled the carts bringing in a farmer's bounty that would be sold and traded. He heard the many voices of salesmen pitch. hustle and bustle of shoppers and traders. Every now and again see the children play their games or a thief take food without getting caught. Cass felt lonely, unable join them. But father always said, the market was no place for a prince. A prince never mingles with the common folk except on designated holidays and celebrations such as coronation day. Father has been distracted and more paranoid since mother fell ill. The royal doctor said she is getting worse and it was only a matter of days. what would happen if the kingdom found out their precious queen was dying. Cass loved his mother very much. She was the one that took Cass's side when father was being unreasonably snobbish. Now that she dying Cass was at odds with himself and his position. 

Castiel was summoned to the queen's chambers. She lay there with sunken eyes and shortness of breathe. Cass stood by her bedside and held her hand. She weakly smiled up at him. 

"My beautiful son...(Coughs)...I love you so much...(coughs)..."The queen struggled with her words. "When I go with the angels...(coughs)...go beyond these cursed walls...(coughs)...find someone to love...(coughs)..." She started to weaken more. fading fast. "Cass...I...love..." She died in that moment. Cass yelled for the guards to leave. Then he locked his mother in turning her chambers into her tomb and stormed into his room and cried his heart out. He cried himself to sleep. Cass awoke abruptly from his zombie like sleep. Sunlight weakly shining through. Cass felt like someone was in his room. He got up and dressed in common clothes he had gotten from his mother. she had given them to him to wear when he wanted to go play with other boys in the market. No one would have been the wiser. She dressed like a common woman herself when they went out. Those outings were their well kept secret. when he got older they stopped leaving the palace. Cass knew the secret passage him and his mother took long ago as if it were yesterday. He grabbed his mother's old cloak and put in on. Placing the hood over his head. He snuck down the passageways and ran through the fields into the now empty or mostly empty market. 

Cass looked over his shoulder ever so often to make sure no was following him. He weaved through the early bird traders and farmers. He bumped into the local thief in the middle of five finger discounting a loaf of bread. 

"Hey, you just made me lose my brother's breakfast." The thief said angrily. Cass lowered his hood to get a good look at him.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get him breakfast. here." Cass grabbed the loaf and paid the farmer the coin he was due. He handed the young thief the loaf. "Breakfast is served. did you want jam with that?" 

"Like you can afford jam only the royal family gets jam." The young thief said challenging him. 

Cass goes over to Ms. Smuckers who sells the jams pulls out a gold piece and buys a jar of jam. He hands the jam to the thief.

"Where did you get a gold piece? only those of noble birth get gold pieces." The thief said awed.

"Found it on the ground, someone must have a rip in their burlap." Cass said. "What's your name?"

"Name's Dean. You? Never seen you around before." Dean said. "come with me. You can meet my brother Sammy. thanks for the jam."

"Name's Cass." Cass spoke. They headed out of the market toward farmland. they walked for about half an hour before they came to a small cottage tucked away in some woods. 

'Home sweet home." Dean said smiling. "Sammy guess what we have jam." Sammy ran outside and saw what Dean carried. A nice big loaf of bread and a giant jar of jam. Sweet jam. 

"Oh Boy! Jam. Dean did you steal it, this is the king's jam." Sam scorned.

"No I didn't steal it. He bought it with a gold piece, he also bought the loaf. Today's breakfast is legal." Dean said pointing to Cass. 

"Let's go inside and eat." Sam said happily. they went inside and cut up the loaf and lathered on some jam. If any one saw a commoner with jam, bought or not, they would be arrested for stealing. They ate a few slices then hid the rest of the jam in a secret cupboard. the loaf remained at the table. Dean starred at the cupboard that had their hidden royal jam. Then looked back at his brother. He smiled sheepishly. 

"How come Ms. Smuckers allowed him to get the jam? I thought commoners couldn't buy it?" Sam asked. "Regardless of finding a gold piece."

They looked at Cass. "Yeah, how were you able to?"

"Because...I lied about finding the gold piece..." Cass started. "I had a gold piece because I am the Prince. But please don't tell anyone. My mother the queen has just past and her dying wish was to leave the palace and live amongst the commoners. I believe my father had a hand in my mothers death. she feared him and so do I."


End file.
